Rob's Story ideas into one
by robloxian2456
Summary: The title is self-explanatory its just ideas that I have in my head but in the mean time Rated T/M: For Language and minor gore
1. Chapter 1

**This is a series of one-shots because this is the RWBY universe reacting to other universes so think of it like the 'Multiverse Theory'**

 **But you know the drill I don't own RWBY and its characters they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty  
I own my characters and of course this story**

 **And this story is inspired off many different stories I have read**

* * *

One day Team RWBY, ADEF and CVFY was walking around on a mission but a mist was building up

"Wait the briefing didn't say anything about mist in the area" Weiss said

"Something is out here" Andrew said

"Lets go through the mist" Jaune said

Team RWBY, ADEF, and CVFY walked through the mist and when they reached the other side they were at a very different place it looked like its a void

"What is this place?" Ruby asked

 _"Hello this place is the void of reactions"_ A voice said

"Who was that?" Yang said

 _"I am just a mere voice in this void but you are here to see some stories about Andrew and Jaune" the voice said back_

"Wait where is Andrew and Jaune?" Velvet said

 _"Do you know about the Multiverse theory?" the mere voice said_

"Yeah Andrew explained it to us" Coco said

"What should we call you" Felix asked the voice

 _"You should call me Rob for now" Rob said "Now first get yourself comfortable and watch this"_

* * *

 **The year is 1944 in B** **astogne, Belgium, the Paratroopers from the 101st Airborne Division was being surrounded by German SS Stromtroops. Corporal Andrew Tim Wilson and Private Jaune Richard Arc was in a foxhole watching out for anything that is moving**

 **"I am so fucking cold man" Jaune said**

 **"Well get used to it Jaune because we can't go anywhere" Andrew said**

* * *

"That is so cold even for Atlas standards" Weiss said

"I bet because Atlas is not even cold" Felix said

"They are not even wearing any proper winter clothing" Blake said

* * *

 **"Wait I see movement" Jaune said readying his rifle**

 **"What is it?" Andrew asked**

 **"Could be Germans but I can't see shit" Jaune said**

 **Then their Sergeant walked over to their foxhole**

 **"Guys we are going on patrol" The Sergeant said**

 **"You sure Sarge?" Jaune said**

 **"I am sure Private and get your ass up and follow me" 'Sarge' said**

 **"Yes Sir" Jaune said**

 **Andrew and Jaune got up from their foxhole and walked with their Sergeant**

 **"So its us, James and Oz right?" Andrew asked**

 **"Yes it is" 'Sarge' replied**

 **"Nice for you to join us" James said**

 **"Yeah it would be better if you guys sped up and then we would've not frozen our ass off" Ozpin said**

 **"Shut your trap we are going on patrol" Sarge said**

 **"Yes sir" all four of them saluted**

* * *

"Oz and Ironwood being young?" Coco said

"Looks like they are the same rank" Fox said

"Except for Andrew though" Drago said

"Did you guys notice that they are not in our world?" Ruby said

"Yeah we all noticed that" Yang said

* * *

 **The Sergeant, Ozpin, James, Jaune and Andrew was on patrol to see if any Germans got though**

 **"Man after this is over I am marrying my girl" Jaune said**

 **"Who is your girl?" Ozpin asked**

 **"She is from the west coast and her name is Pyrrha Nikos" Jaune answered**

 **"Oh the girl from highschool right?" Andrew asked**

 **"Yeah the same girl" Jaune said**

 **"Well at least if we make it out of here alive" Ozpin said**

 **Then a shot rung out and hit Ozpin in the gut**

 **"Man down" James yelled out  
**

 **"Shit" Sarge said**

 **"Son of a bitch" Andrew said**

 **"We got a squad of Germans" Jaune said**

 **Andrew and Sarge were shooting their guns at the incoming Germans**

 **"James and Jaune get Ozpin and drag him here" Andrew ordered reloading his Grand rifle**

 **"Yes sir" They both said**

 **When they got to Ozpin he was still bleeding and when they got closer to the others James got shot in the head and got blood all over Jaune**

 **"Fuck me" Jaune said out aloud**

 **"Jaune get your ass over here" Sarge said**

 **Andrew dragged Jaune to the downed tree**

 **"Sir we have to get out of here" Andrew said**

 **"Alright Jaune did you get the tags of the two" Sarge said Jaune nodded**

 **"Lets move" Sarge said**

 **After the firefight was over and the three went back to friendly lines**

 **"What is that noise?" Jaune asked**

 **"GET IN A FOXHOLE" Sarge yelled out**

 **"Jaune lets go" Andrew said**

 **The entire area was being shelled but German artillery they see Paratroopers trying to get into foxholes and some were successful but most weren't then a shell landed 30 feet away from Andrew and it blew up and hitting Andrew with shrapnel**

 **"ANDREW" Jaune said**

 **Jaune was already in a foxhole and tried to get to Andrew but someone pulled him back a medic got to Andrew and tried to patch him up after the bombardment Jaune got up from the foxhole and he heard screams and they were from his friend Andrew**

 **"MEDIC" Jaune said**

 **"Andrew you are going to be alright" Jaune added**

 **"Don't- lie -t-o-m-e" Andrew said but was blurting blood out**

 **"Jaune" he added**

 **"Yeah Andrew?" Jaune asked**

 **"Can you tell my parents and my girlfriend that I did good?" Andrew said**

 **"No Andrew you have to tell them yourself" Jaune said crying over his bestfriend's body**

 **"I am sorry Jaune I am going to die" Andrew said and that was his last words and all the light from his body faded away  
**

 **"Andrew don't leave me please don't leave me" Jaune said while shaking Andrew's body**

 **"Jaune he is dead" The medic said**

* * *

 _"Life can be so cruel at times like this" Rob said_

"Jaune he lost his friend" Pyrrha said

Most of the girls were crying

"My Andrew died in this universe" Velvet said

"Lets continue with this" Yatsu said

* * *

 **Jaune was looking into his bestfriend's backpack and checked for supplies that he had, when he emptied out the contents his eyes were one a photo that was a photo of the regiment Jaune was smiling but tears came out, but then he stumble across a letter that was not opened yet it was from Velvet and when he read it Jaune couldn't hold back anymore. Another life is taken in this war but it was a life of a soon-to-be-father, Andrew's child will have to live with no father figure in his/her life.**

 **"I am so sorry Velvet I couldn't save him" Jaune said to himself**

 **He looked at the dog tag that he picked up from Andrew**

 ** _Wilson_**

 ** _Andrew T._**

 ** _2342-321-8432_**

 ** _AB Pos_**

 **"I wish I could turn back time" Jaune said to himself**

 **"But I can't" he added**

 _ **Timeskip**_

 **Its July 2nd, 1945 the war is over in Europe and for the Paratroopers they were going back to the states but they first needed to be trained to fight the Japanese now Sergeant Jaune Richard Arc was playing with his fellow troopers but they know they have to fight the Japanese**

 **"I wish you were here right now" Jaune said**

 **"Who sir?" one of his privates**

 **"A friend" Jaune said**

 _ **Timeskip**_

 **Now its October 5th, 1945 and Jaune was in the States and the war is long over he was with his girlfriend Pyrrha but every night he gets dreams of the war and the many ways he and Andrew died he saw a car coming down the drive way and the person that came out was Velvet and she is with her parents**

 **"Jaune is it true?" Velvet asked**

 **"What is true?" Jaune asked back**

 **"Andrew's death" Velvet said crying**

 **"I am so sorry I tried to save him" Jaune said hugging Velvet**

 **'I hope things were** **different' Jaune thought**

 **Jaune still had PTSD even if he was getting old**

* * *

 _"Well that could've ended better" Rob said seeing that Team RWBY and CV were crying_

"Hey at least that will never happen with our Jaune and Andrew" Excel said

"Yeah probably because you don't have anymore people to prank" Felix and Drago said

* * *

 _ **Rob:Well this is a new idea that came to my head**_

 _ **Rui: At least its something 'new'**_

 _ **Neo: Daddy can you write something about us**_

 ** _Rob: I might_**

 ** _Rob: Ok guys I am going to leave it off here but let me know if this is good or not just PM me or leave a review and as always this is Rob signing off_**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a series of one-shots because this is the RWBY universe reacting to other universes so think of it like the 'Multiverse Theory'**

 **But you know the drill I don't own RWBY and its characters they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty  
I own my characters and of course this story**

 **And this story is inspired off many different stories I have read**

* * *

"Well that last story was a depressing one" Excel said

"Since when is anything depressing to you?" Coco asked her boyfriend

"Touché" Excel replied

 _"Now you people you will watch something new" Rob said_

"Bring it on its not like you will kill us" Yang said

Ruby slapped Yang on the head

"Yang please don't say anything" Ruby said

 _"Now onward to the universe" Rob said_

* * *

 **It was a normal day in Remnant, Ruby and Yang was going back home for Ruby's 16th birthday and when they got home someone was at the door**

 **"Yang who is that?" Ruby asked her half-sister**

 **"I don't know Ruby" Yang said**

 **When Ruby and Yang got closer the figure was gone**

 **"That was weird he just disappeared" Ruby said**

 **When they opened the door they saw all their friends yelling 'Happy Birthday Ruby'**

 **"Oh hey you guys remembered" Ruby said**

 **"Hey Rubes I've got to give you something" Tai said**

 **Tai gave her a note 'Tell her that her 'real' father is coming back'**

 **"Real father?" Ruby asked**

* * *

"Wait real father?" Ruby said

 _"Its something you would be very sad or happy" Rob said_

"What do you mean?" Yang said

* * *

 **A knocking sound was heard and Tai was walking towards the door and opened it**

 **"Hey man good to see you again" Tai said**

 **"Is she here?" The figure ask**

 **"Yeah she is here" Tai said**

 **The figure walked in and its eyes were on Ruby**

 **"Dad who is this?" Ruby asked Tai**

 **"Ruby this is your father Andrew" Tai said**

* * *

"WAIT WHAT" Everybody yelled out

"ANDREW IS MY DAD" Ruby screamed louder than everyone else

 _"Isn't he like a brother/father figure?" Rob asked_

Everyone nodded

* * *

 **Andrew kneel down to and hugged Ruby**

 **"Ruby I am so sorry that I never came to help you or see you grow up" Andrew said**

 **Ruby hugged back**

 **"Its ok dad now that I know that you are alive" Ruby said crying**

 **"You do look like you mother Ruby" Andrew said**

 **"I hoped this would stay forever" Ruby said**

* * *

 _"This universe is self-explanatory Andrew is Ruby's father and so on the so forth" Rob said_

"But how could Andrew be my dad in this universe?" Ruby asked Rob

 _"The Multiverse theory works in many ways" Rob said_

 _"Well time to go to the next universe"_ _Another voice said_

"Who was that?" Weiss said

 _"Oh that is Rui and she is my girlfriend and looks like she is carrying Neo" Rob said_

* * *

 ** _Rob: Well that is that this is just at the top of my head_**

 ** _Neo: Daddy can you help me with homework?_**

 ** _Rob: Homework? What is the homework honey_**

 ** _Neo: History dad_**

 ** _Rob: Did ask you mom to help you_**

 ** _Neo: Yeah I did and she told me to ask you because you are a history buff_**

 ** _Rob: Alright I will help you_**

 ** _Rob: Its time for me to go and help my multidimensional daughter with her homework and this is Rob_**

 ** _Neo: And this is Neo_**

 ** _Rob: Signing off_**


End file.
